Waterflower birthday and vacation
by handymanshipper
Summary: Let's see what happens when Waterflower kids get birthday vacation. Main paring Daisy x Tracey. Other pairings: Ash x Misty and Drew x May. Discliamer i own nothing but plot and my oc's
1. Chapter 1

Waterflowers birthday

authors note: if you read my wedding story you'd know Daisy and Tracey decided to use Daisy's stage name for a last name. If you read Christmas party and deliverys you'd know Daisy and Tracey have sextuplets that's six kids all the same age. If you read Diana and Samson and the wild pichu their is metion of them moving to johto. Now lets join them in johto for the kids third birthday.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

We zoom in on a house in johto. The house is decorated for a party. This party is pretty small while for party in pokemon world it is just eight humans and some pokemon as the six little humans are turning three today. This birthday was going to be an adventure in ways they'd never imagine. The day started out as any other birthday for the little people would.

Daisy called," Come on kids come wish your cousins a happy birthday and talk to aunt Misty. Aunt May and uncle Brock will call a bit later."

Tracey chuckled," I know we agreed to as families are close to our friends but Brock thing is still weird."

Daisy said, " I understand love but it really is official with Brock as Lily fell in love with his twins and frankly she is getting better but I still with them struggle. Do we have all six pokemon for their pets?"

Tracey replied," Yeah we have them all along with everything else. I understand two of your sisters were jerks for long time and you still feel guilty on things you shouldn't love. Are you feeling ok today you know why I check on you like fool."

Daisy replied," I'm feeling good and I know but I haven't been sick in years other then a cold. I know you are Mr. Parnoid at times I get it. That's who I fell for."

Tracey chuckled and scratched his head and pulled Daisy in for a kiss. They kissed till Alias interrupted them.

Alias said," I'm hungry is it time for birthday breakfast yet?"

Tracey said," if you all go get in your chairs we will serve you breakfast."

Daisy jokingly," I bet if we hadn't given her A name she'd haven't gotten appetite of you know whoms."

Tracey nodded and went to serve kids their birthday breakfasts. Daisy wished her nieces and nephews a happy birthday and said good bye to misty. Then made sure living room was set up just so for birthday kids. The kids then came running in screaming presents repeatedly. Daisy being more dominant of parents spoke.

Daisy commanded, " Sit."

Everyone including her hubby sat she laughed it was common for Tracey to do this even though he knew he didn't have to.

Daisy said," Come here Trace you know you don't have to besides it's time to tell them about surprised before we get to other gifts do you want to it or should I tell them."

Tracey said," You tell them. Kids please do not scream when your mom tells you where we are going next week we will be their for 2 weeks we have a month faction from our jobs starting next week and your babysitters will be here soon I know not fair but it's life. After that we will visit family go on love."

Daisy said, " Next week for 13 days because of travel time we will be going to pokemon park yes the amusement park. Really you don't know how lucky you guys and gals are because most parents aren't home till noon but our jobs allow us opportunity to spend time with you all."

Aliza speaking for the six as was commond," We know mommy and daddy. We do wish you could stay for our day bit we know how important jobs our. We happy we get four weeks a whole month vacation and a whole month with you. We want scream but won't cause daddy asked we didn't."

Tracey then handed each child a pokeballs and said," These our pets for each of you and don't worry we got each of you a present based on what you like but we'd like you to see your pets first and there are leashes if don't want them in pokeballs and yes dewgong and marill are in the pool and yes you will get to swim with them when baby sitter gets here."

Aliza got a teddiursa,Jacey got a sentret,Kaleena got a cleffa, Leland got a phanpy,

Michah got a wooper, and Noah got a sunkern.

In chorus the sextuplets said," Thank you we love our friends."

Tracey and Daisy said," You are all welcome glad you like them."

As for other gifts Aliza got and art kit cause she really did take after her dad except in eating department they always asked her where she put it and she joked back in her feet. She loved to draw. Jacey got fake makeup because she was mama's girl and wanted to wear make up to. Now Daisy had gotten bit to old to be regular actress but occasionally had small roles here and their. Her main job was to design costumes for movies and be stylist it was something she could do. She did it both for people and pokemon whatever director needed. The kids had no clue that their mom was in movies in the past and few minor roles and Daisy wanted to keep it that way awhile longer now she had to figure out how to keep there family from being noticed its not like they didn't make papers when the six where born a long with fact prior to the move to johoto which was best for them Daisy and Tracey where well known. Kaleena got two new dresses because that's what she had asked for. Leland got a few picture books about pokemon as he loved them. Michah got a game he had been wanting. Noah got a sled.

Daisy spoke," we hope we got everyone the right thing and aunt Misty said she had found great trikes on sale for big group so when we cost her and uncle Ash she has trikes for each of you. "

Aliza again spoke, " Everything is right and yay for trikes. Thank you how long till you and daddy leave."

Daisy said," Sorry love we have to go in few minutes."

Aliza said," Thanks mommy. Come on everyone time for good bye line up hugs and kisses."

Daisy and Tracey chuckled she really did have Daisy's attitude yet loves drawing just like her dad. Everyoneones up while Daisy and Tracey gave hugs and kisses to everyone. The baby sitters Mary and Kate arrived just on time.

Tracey said, " you both know where emergency numbers are the kids want to swim and its their birthday so that's fine they will get cake when we return at seven this evening."

Kate said," Yeah we got it all under control we have been their sitters for over a year now. We know to be on look out for Butch and Cassidy, We will call you of anything happens your bosses know the deal so if you dive out they know. It's all good."

Mary said," Come on little friends lets get you in your swim suits."

Daisy and Tracey left together. They talked on their way to Daisy's job as still had their driver. They figured out how to keep pokemon amusement park low key as possible they knew in for pictures if anyone recognised anything as unfortunately amusement park was on an island in orange islands which was part of Kanto.

The end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Wateflower birthday chapter 2 trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but ocs are my creation as is insane plot. I hate doing disclaimers but we have to.

Everyone was extremely paranoid on sextuplets third birthday rightfully so. Everyone still wanted to make the best of their day which really was an event when they and many more little ones where born. Unfortunately Butch and Cassidy still had personal grudge with Daisy and Tracey whom both together and separately foiled their plans. While not fan of Ash and Misty they still saw them as stupid kids never a real issue. Now we join the sextuplets having a swim with their floaties so nothing bad would happen. Dewgong and marill knew today they had to be on alert. Which is really a good thing. Dewgong and marill sounded alarm to let Mary and Kate know something bad was around. Mary scooped up the girls while Kate scooped up the boys. They then went into safe room and locked themselves sells in. They hit the alarm so police would know. Then sent Daisy and Tracey a text and told the kids to not make a sound very softly as to not be heard. The sextuplets knew the deal with panic room but didn't fully get why it existed. They knew it was there and in it real or drill don't make a sound. An officer Jenny and nurse Joy came to tunnel and knocked three times to let them know to come into tunnel. They handed kids one at time down to the pair. While several other officers were hauling off Butch and Cassidy.

Mary said to Kate," I can't belive we actually had to use that thing."

Kate replied," I'm just glad it was their."

Mary speaking to kids now ," Is everyone ok?"

Aliza spoke first, " My arm hurts."

Kaleena then said, " My leg hurts are our pokemon ok. Mama and dada gave us them today."

Mary said, " I'm sure your pokemon our just fine."

Nurse Joy said," Let's get these kids to pokemon center till all clear is given I will take a look at what hurts when we get there."

Kaleena was carried by Kate while everyone else held hands little Michah was second in line so he didn't get lost and nurse Joy led the line while officer Jenny brought up rear to make sure everyone got out safe. Once out of tunnel head count was done and everyone was safe and went into pokemon center.

Nurse Joy then spoke," This center is on lock down till further nitride it's a safety thing and complicated but we are on lock down so no one is coming in or going out."

Daisy and Tracey where already at pokemon center knowing that was where to meet their babies.

Daisy and Tracey ran over to them.

Daisy asked," How are my little ones are you all ok."

Kate tapped Daisy on shoulder who nodded then Kate spoke, " A couple of them got hurt in scramble to panic room I don't think it's bad and we all got scraps in tunnel. Aliza and Kaleena have comppaints Aliza her arm and Kaleena her leg."

Nurse Joy s said, " Not to worry I will get everyone checked out."

Daisy raised her arm so Kate ducked instead Daisy pulled her into a hug, " Don't worry you did the right thing and twenty to none says Aliza did it to herself she saw Kaleena or Michah in trouble and did something stupid. As for Kaleena that girl is so gentle yet some how ends up with most bruises. I'd rather have them bruised and here then not here."

Aliza said," Mama's right and both are my fault."

Tracey said, " Why do you say that sweetie?"

Aliza said, " Daddy Kaleena was slipping out of arms so I used my arm to fix her legs and maybe I pull to hard and Leland was limping but that not my fault he hurt himself in pool and didn't want tell no one. I hope I not tattling."

Daisy said, " Accidents happen sweetie and you did right thing to help Kaleena."

Tracey said, " Aliza it was very good for you to speak up about Leland even if he dosen't like it."

Tracey went over and scooped up Leland.

Nurse Joy said, " Exam rooms all set up."

Daisy said, " Thanks nurses Joy. You have three to examine cause our Leland dosen't always like to admit things but Aliza won't let that stand for long especially in case of injury."

Nurse Joy replied," That's fine bring the three back. I will send chansey out to bandage the scrapes."

Daisy was now holding Kaleena while Aliza was in toe as Tracey carried Leland.

Nurse Joy said, " So who's going first to be x-rayed just to see if there are broken bones. It won't hurt."

Kaleena hugged her mom tighter as so a lot of stuff scared her. Leland protested despite everyone knowing he was hurt.

Aliza spoke, " I will go first my arm hurts bad. Besides they need to know it's ok."

Nurse Joy," Hop on up young lady. Parents after we check what's going on is it ok to give her pain medicine."

Tracey looked at Daisy who nodded then he spoke, " Yes if she wants it she's our nugget she may refuse despite the pain. Leland can have some if you think he needs it bit Kaleena can't she just can't handle the meds and has had couple bad reactions."

Nurse Joy," Thanks for the info. Aliza while we wait for your x-ray results do you want pain medicine to help your ouchie."

Aliza nodded shocking Daisy and Tracey who knew it must hurt a lot for her to say yes. Nurse joy gave Aliza some childrens pain medicine.

Nurse Joy asked ," Who's next."

Leland raised his hand then whispered in nurse Joy's ear.

Nurse Joy said, " I see the problem dear and totally get why you didn't want to say a thing is it ok if I tell your daddy?"

Leland nodded. Nurse Joy whispered to Tracey. Tracey winced which let Daisy have idea of what happened.

Daisy said," You are going to make sure he didn't hurt his hip to even though we big people have general idea of what happened."

Nurse Joy said," Of course but I will need few minutes alone with him so why don't you take girls outside this room for a minute I will let you know when you can come back in."

Daisy and Tracey nodded. Tracey carefully picked up Aliza avoiding her hurt arm and they stepped in hall.

Jacey asked standing next to her sitter, " Is everyone ok."

Tracey said," Ducky we don't know yet. Leland is being looked at he wasn't careful getting into pool. We need to wait for Aliza's x-ray. We also would appreciate any ideas with Kaleena how to have her get an x-ray as you can see she is clinging to Daisy out of fear."

Mary said," I am not sure we all know her."

Aliza said, " Maybe I have ideas."

Daisy said, " go on sweetie."

Aliza said, " I want talk to her alone if that don't work I have back up plan."

Daisy said," Ok sweetie."

She set Kaleena in a chair.

Aliza said," Kaleena you want to be at your best when we go on vacation right."

Kaleena whispered, " I think so."

Aliza said, " X-ray won't hurt just takes minute. Just let nurse Joy put you in machine and in no time back in mommy's arms."

Kaleena said," Ok but can ddaddy carry me."

Nurse Joy said to Daisy and Tracey," he is fine will be sore for few days and might want an ice pack at night but yeah."

Aliza walked over and tapped her dad with her good arm.

Tracey said," What's up?"

Aliza said," Kaleena wants daddy to carry her she agreed to go in x-ray machine but she wants Daddy arms."

Daisy laughed, " probably all she wanted whole time but to shy to say."

Tracey nodded then scooped up Kaleena and they registered room Daisy grabbed Leland's hand and walked him to Kate and Mary.

Daisy said," He's fine he did stunt and it's bruised but he will be ok other then that. Kaleena our princess wanted daddy. She is in machine now. I will let you know when we have girls results."

Katie and Mary chuckled. Jacey she just gave puzzled look as tried to figure it out. Michah and Noah's eyes grew wide as it clicked, Then hugged him.

Daisy returned to her girls and husband, Kaleena was now hugging Tracey.

Daisy asked," Has she been in?"

Tracey said," Yeah she really isn't fan of the lights this is just her nurse Joy is getting Aliza's x-ray while this one here is being developed."

Daisy shook her head. Then rubbed Kaleena's back.

Daisy asked, " How's your arm Aliza?"

Aliza said," it still hurts mommy but not as much as earlier."

Nurse Joy came back in and said," Wow this is not good I'm afraid her arm is broken and her shoulder while not dislocated it is sprained. Little miss you will have to be careful for at least six weeks. We will get that arm in a cast and give you sling. I know your brother told me about your trip don't worry you can still go but no using your injured arm because unfortunately one wrong move and that shoulder will dislocate."

Aliza nodded and said, " Can I has an Orange cast to match my aunt Misty's hair. I won't be ridding trike for awhile oh well."

Nurse Joy said," Sure we can get you orange cast have a seat and set your arm up here. "

Nurse Joy then casted Aliza's arm.

Nurse Joy said to Daisy and Tracey," Here is script for pain meds for her and I get why you called her nugget."

Daisy said," Yeah we get that a lot."

Nurse Joy went to fetch a sling for Aliza and to get Kaleena's x-ray results.

Nurse Joy said," This one here has grade two ankle sprain it won't feel good for awhile but good news is nothing is broken. So what color pokewrap(pokemon world ace bandage) ?"

Kaleena said, "Pink please."

Chansey handed nurse Joy a pink role. Nurse Joy wrapped up ankle and said," Take it easy for 2-3 weeks here are some purple crutches in case your parents arms get tired."

Kaleena whispered,"Thank you."

They then left the exam room.

Jacey asked, " So?"

Tracey said," We still get to go on our vacation ducky. Aliza and Kaleena will need to be careful."

Daisy said," Our nugget broke arm and nearly dislocated her shoulder. Princess is such daddy's girl it's ok she just has a grade two sprain. Basically means they won't be able to ride trikes or go on any big rides but they can still have fun. Unfortunately no swimming will bug them a bit. Oit jobs know what happened and we are all stuck here foe three days. We have been given rest of week off they know how this will effect us so yeah. They have information they need."

Mary said," It's a three day lock down that sucks. All the kids pokemon are in balls and dewgong and marill followed us."

Tracey said," They protect human siblings at all cost so them being on your heals makes total sense."

Daisy and Tracey simostamsly," Return."

They returned their pokemon so marill wouldn't be tripping hazards and so dewgong didn't take up half the room.

Kate said," They are smart pokemon they actually got kids pokemon into their balls and where right behind us the whole time,"

Daisy said," Yes they are smart. They did what felt was right and we rarely recall them. Now we have to keep six three year olds entertained inside for three days."

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Waterflower birthday chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

We zoom back into pokemon center two days later. The Waterflowers are getting ready to go home to pack for their trip along with making allowances for issues theod trip for sextuplets birthday hadn't even started and already they were in weird situation. Unfourntly the insanity was not to end their. Daisy and Tracey were carrying the sextuplets to the car. Unfourntly Daisy tripped sending boys flying thankfully the sitters were their and caught two of boys and nurse Joy caught the third. You could see Daisy fighting back tears.

Tracey knelt down still holding girls and said, " Are you ok love?"

Daisy shook her head. Tracey set the girls down and had them go to the sitters. Then he scooped up Daisy and carried her back to exam room once the sextuplets were all with the sisters nurse Joy went to check on Daisy.

Shortly later was determined Daisy's leg was broken.

Tracey spoke, " Love I know you want kids to have awesomeness cause their birthdays were the other day and we have planned pokewrap for long time but are you sure we still want to do this?"

Daisy replied, " Yes. I know their is risk of injury more but do you really want to stay and tempt the girls with water at least pokeworld has non water stuff to discard them I give it six hours tops before we are in Johto news. We need to go. I know more bad will come but it will come weather we stay or travel. I do understand your fears. But let's just have best time we can while we are away."

Tracey replied," I trust your decision love but question what about Ash and Misty's pool? I know that will be tempting to certain people who can't use it at the moment."

Daisy replied, " Let Misty know situation and she can figure out what to do to keep us from pool it's just me and are nugget who can't swim for awhile. Misty will ffigure out something it's still a little while till we vist her. Pokeworld first."

Tracey nodded and went to do as was told. Tracey got up on her crutches and joined her kids in waiting area and reassured children that this wouldn't effect ther vacation. Then everyone loaded up and took their limo face it even if they called it car they had driver and handful plus one of kids it was limo. They tok their limo to the airport with the babysitters who were giving helping hand senice their were that many kids and several injuries the extra hands where a must. They must have looked odd this nog crew two people on crutches one of them on crutches in a cast the other in pink pokewrap. Plus one child in a sling and cast. A very a typical sight. It was clear whatever had been planned was planned before most of crew was banged up. Some only scraped up. Tracey being only one not with at least a scrap got some sideways glances. They were in first class on the plane. Everytime som gave Tracey a sideways glnce it got Daisy angrier. Dasy finally gav into her rage.

The plan was in flight Daisy shouted, " Stop looking at my husband he would never hurt fly. It wasn't bleeping abuse. I tripped I am good at that. Aliza hurt her arm trying keep Kaleena safe and Kaleena injuries easily. Are babysitters with help of police and nurse Joy kept kids from Butch and Cassidy harm so stop it."

The lady next to Daisy tapped her on shoulder and said, " Only few are staring at him cause if that you left a hickey on his neck dear."

Daisy blushed in embarrassment and said," When we get to pokeworld we are buying you turtle neck Tracey. I didn't even know I had left that their."

Tracey gave Daisy gentle hug and she calmed down instantly.

Aliza spoke up," Mama my arm is hurting again."

Tracey handed Aliza one of her pain pills who took it. Aliza asked, " Daddy can I sit in your laps. Mama lap softer but I don't want to hurt her owie leg."

Tracey nodded and lifted her up. Kaleena was only other kid awake and she was entertained by her little movie screen. All other kids were asleep. The plan landed in pokeworld they took the bus to their hotel and settled in for the night. The next few days went with out hitch at pokeworld despite injuries everyone had a blast. Unfortunately getting on to plane to go vist relatives not so much Michah tripped into plane and broke his thankfully it didn't delay trip because of medic station at airport.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Waterflower Birthdays chapter 4

The plane trip went fine other then some cuddles needed. They landed in Hoenn to cost May and Drew who were now back in home region. The cost was just for four days. Daisy realized they forgot to inform May and Drew of disaster scene. She did look and Tracey knew exactly what Daisy ment. They were so concerned about the pool with Ash and Misty other people escaped their mind.

May, Drew and their quads walked over. May knew because Ash and Misty told her but she decided to be funny.

May said," so what happened? Where you all in a tornado?"

Daisy and Tracey chuckled at that.

Drew said, " Don't worry. May is just being silly. Ash and Misty told us more nor less what happened."

Daisy replied," It might as well been a tornado."

Tracey said, " numbers don't lie and the mess isn't over yet."

May said, "Chill Tracey. Have fun."

Daisy said," Tracey chill ha. Sence day we met he has been worry wart amd it got worst sence sextuplets are born. I love you Tracey. But he doesn't know how to chill."

May said, " I think my hubby worries just as much but translates it into sarcasm and humour."

Drew and Tracey just stood their looking mildly embarrassen. The children where all chattering together,

May said, " Lets go get ya all settled in at hotel and we can sit and chatter their and play some games."

Aliza said, " Yeah lets do it."

Daisy gave the look that says that's just her. May nodded and gave the she takes after mommy look to which Daisy nodded.

Four days later they were packing up to leave and Tracey shut the suit case on his arm. It was sprained and bruised which ment for awhile Tracey couldn't draw. They knew this was insane. They knew this woul be memorable vacation for their sextuplets even if not the most fun. All of this did not seem to dampen children's spirits. Daisy and Tracey knew from get go bad was going to happen. At this point they were just hoping know one died. It did not take long on plane to get to Kanto where Ash and Misty where waiting for them.

Ash saw the added sling and said, " Trace what happened?"

Daisy and Misty rolled their eyes. Both were thinking that there bunnies were starting to take after one another and that was scary as Daisy and Misty where the blood relatives.

Tracey said, " I pulled a you Ash. It's just sprained and bruised. I blamed it in suit case in accident."

Ash laughed, " I thought it was my job to get distracted."

Daisy said," To be fair it made sence by the numbers. It said his turn to get hurt. And you know how easy is to get disreacted with little ones. By the way meet Mary and Kate their the baby sitters for our six. They came on trip to be pair of helping hands."

Misty said," Nice to meet you Mary and Kate. Come on Daisy lets get that leg of yours up. Delia and Brock will be over later with dinner and to vist."

Everyone had blast especially the children showing off their pokemon. Delia's face spoke volumes when she walked in, Ash and Misty had warned her unfourntly she didn't understand till she saw exactly how beat up they looked.

Delia spoke," Wow. I knew they would be banged up not look like they been in a war."

Brock walked in as Delia was talking.

Brock said, " I agree. You look worse then Ash and Misty use to after many incidents they got themselves into."

Tracey said sarcastically," Thanks Brock."

Delia and Daisy said at the exact same time, " I don't want to hear about that."

Brock nodded and said, " Sorry, I sometimes forget you know basics but don't want to think about that."

The women nodded in way said apology accepted.

Delia went to making sure everyone was comfortable it was just what she did. Brock served the dinner. The last week of vacation away from home went well for everyone. They went home and spent one week at home all together as a family. They unintentionally brought back a helper. Brock had insisted at least until injuries healed he would be their chef. Delia had agreed to keep Brock's twins for a couple weeks. When Daisy and Tracey asked the children about faction the chilren respond they had blast even if most of them were banged up. Every so often Aliza and Kayleen would ask how long till the clike swim again. The stock answere was will see what the doctor says. Daisy couldn't wait to get into water again herself. The last day of vaction Tracey and Daisy tucked their little ones in and reminded them that the next day the routine would return onormal other then uncle Brock making breakfast.

The End


End file.
